In recent years, various types of wireless transmission systems that use comparatively high frequencies such as from several hundred MHz to several GHz for wireless transmission have proliferated. For example, technologies that use the 2 GHz band, the 5 GHz band, etc. have been developed as wireless LAN systems. Technologies of various methods are being developed and implemented as antenna apparatus provided in wireless communication apparatus that use such bands.
In PTL 1, there is a description of an exemplary antenna for this type of communication apparatus. The technology described in PTL 1 is disposed with a plurality of antenna elements and is configured to have what is called diversity.